Reconstructive knee surgeries, particularly anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction, are well-known in the art. In general, these methods of tenodesis involve drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft into the tunnels, and securing the graft to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like.
Fixation of the graft (for example, a semitendonosus allograft) within the two knee sockets (i.e., the femoral and tibial tunnels or sockets) requires determination of the proper graft length (soft tissue graft or BTB graft) which in turn is calculated based on the entire length of the sockets plus the intraarticular space between them. Proper determination of the graft length ensures accurate placement of the graft within the femoral and tibial tunnels (sockets).